The Stages of Jelousy
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Same Story Diffrent Title and Plot The sequal to What I Want I Get. Manny is back in school and over Craig. Craig has forgiven her and wants her back. Paige notices and gets jelouse will what she does out of jelousy ruin Manny's life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 0

They charged me as an adult and I was supposed to be in prison for 2 years but I was in prison for 5 months insted so yes I was guilty. God 5 months in prison was terrible I don't think I would be able to last 2 years. I mean there food stunk and I had to share a jail cell with a 50 year old lady who never talked. I got visits from Emma and J.T. everday at around four because they gave me my homwork so I wouldn't be behind when I got back..... and they took the homework I had done the day before. So lets just say that I never want to go to Jail again. But anyway my dad went to life in prison for what he was doing to me and now I am now Emma's sister because they have adopted me since I had no where to go. I was in 11th grade and it was my first day of school since I got out of that hell hole. I still love Craig though and while I was in prison I kept on trying to figure out ways to get him back!! But I don't know if it was going to work but it was going to be effective. So anyway I was finally out of that place and I'm not going to mess it up again.


	2. I'm Back

Chapter 1- I'm back

I was standing outside of that hell hole waiting for my new dad to pick me up you know Mr. Simpson two gaurds were infront of me holding guns and two were behind me holding guns also so I wouldn't run loose. I got really tired because the sun was really sunny today and I didn't put sun screan on so I sat down.

"stand up" the gaurd behind me with the brown hair and mole who needed braces said wile poking me with her gun

I stood up and was thinking "You witch" I stood their for another 30 minuets he was already an hour late. Then he finally came. He looked so diffrent his hair came back and he was growing a beard. Isn't that hard to imagine. He came out of his car and walked up to the gaurds.

"Hello sorry I'm late but I'm Manny's dad and I have come to get her." he said while taking his hand to cover the sun from his eyes

The gaurd looked at me and then my dad and back at me and then back at my dad.

"She's adopted" he said

"Can I see some I.D." The gaured asked

He took out his I.D. from his pocket The gaured looked at the ID and then him and then me and then a piece of paper that had the name of the person who was picking me up.

"Can you Identify your name date of birth and who you will be picking up." she asked

"Archie Simpson..January 25, 1975..and Mannuela Maria Santos." he said looking the gaurd straight in the eye

She looked at the sheet of paper his ID and him a second time and then handed his ID back to him

"She's good to go" she said glaring at me

She didin't like me anyway she was always glaring at me I hated her right back. I grabbed my suitcase and pushed my way through them and then walked down those long steps. Mr. I mean dad helped me though like when I had two more steps to go. We got in the car and he put my stuff in the trunk. It was quiet for a while a very long while. I felt uncomfertable with him being in their you know. It's like he knows what I did but yet he's still being nice to me it was so wierd.

"So we have a suprise for you at the house." he said smiling at me

_"I hope the suprise is Craig" _I thought

But I stayed quiet for another 5 minuets waiting for him to start another conversation.

"So you can call me Archie or Mr. Simpson or Emma's dad or even media immersions teacher" he said I know he wanted to say dad

"Ok dad" I said smiling

"Dad works to" he said I bet he was relived.

"I'm going to be a good girl dad." I said looking at him

"No more bad for me I'll be a new Manny a better Manny for good now." I added

"So I won't get any phone calls from the police saying that you killed another girl then?" he asked

"Unless it's Emma then no." I said looking seriously

He stopped the car and looked at me cars started honking I think he was suprised

"I'm kidding..don't worry the answer is no." I said smiling

"Ha very funny." he said and started moving again.

We passed by Craigs house but I didn't want to look at him because he was sitting outside of his house with Paige and his arm was around her and they were making out. I guess they haven't broken up but it hurt me to see him with her like that so I just turned and faced the other way I guess he's not my suprise. Did I tell you my plan yet I'm going to pretend like I don't care for Craig anymore like I just wanted to be friends. And then it will dawn on him that theirs a girl in the world that dosn't want to be with him and with his big ego he would want to have all the girls like him so he would dump Paige and ask me out great plan right? right.

It took another 10 minuets for us to get to our house but then we passed it.

"Dad wasn't that our house?" I asked while turning around to take another look.

"No that's not our house." he said smiling

"What's going on that's our house....I rember because that crack I had tripped on a rock and fell on it and got a cut so big it looked like Africa" I said still looking back

"Now this is our house." He said pointing to a white house

I turned around to see it. It was beautiful it was big and white a white house that remindes me of the song white houses by Vanessa Carlton

_"Crushed on the floor when I moved in..."_ I thought great that song will be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

"It's beautiful" I whisperd I don't think he herd me though

I got out of the car and walked up the six steps going up to the house. I opend the door and Emma, Spike my new mom, JT and Jack were all their waiting for me they all said.

"Welcome Home" really loud with open arms.

"Oh you guys are so nice..I didn't think you would let me in with open arms like this." I said about to tear up I really didn't think that they would be so nice since they knew where I was coming from.

Emma was first to come up to me and hug me we cried together for like 10 seconds.

"I can't belive your out of that...that consentration camp" she said hugging me tighter I could tell she was still crying so I started to cry again

"And we're sisters." she added "I can't belive we're sisters"

"Me niether" I said sqweezing her tighter

She got off of me and looked at me her eyes were so brown and preaty even pretier when she cried.

"I rember when we were younger and we would say that we were sisters but you dyed your skin and we were adopted into diffrent families." she said

"And we were always waiting for the time to come when we would be adopted together and we could be sisters again." I said smiling

"And now we are...we're sisters." Emma said giving me another hug

"I'm happy to feel your warmth again sister." I said sqweezing her tighter

"I'm so happy your back sister." she said and then she got off of me

"I think we should stop or else we'll cry even more and have no more tears for other times that we have to cry." she said smiling and wiping away her tears

"Yeah" I said wiping mine also

Then JT came to give me a hug.

"It's great of you to be back." he said

I smelt him and it made me rember the days when we would go on his roof and count the stars and who ever could count the most stars in a minuet thats how many grandchildren we were going to have last time we counted 25 and we were going to have 4 children. We had our future planned out it's just I loved him but I wasn't inlove with him. Actually never was because I was always inlove with Craig. JT was kind of my rebound and I felt bad that I thought of him as a rebound because I was once a rebound and I got hurt really bad.

"The smell of you remindes me of when we used to count the stars on your roof." I said smiling

"25 grandchildren and 4 children right?" he asked

"Yeah " I said giving him another hug

"I missed you JT." I said

"I missed you to" he said

"I got to go to work." He said getting out of our hug

"You have a job?" I asked

"Yeah I work at the dot " he said

"I forgot we're old enough to work." I said got I felt stupid

He walked over to Emma and leaned on her they were kissing eachother not making out but like kissng and he was all I love you and she was like I love you where they going out ok that was obviouse but wow why didn't they tell me before.

"See you guys later and welcome back Manny" JT said and he left

"Emma are you and JT going out?"I asked her I was confused

She shook her head. What what's going on in this family. She showed me her hand she had a ring on they were engaged. Oh my gosh why didn't she tell me this before I'm so excited for her I didn't even know they were going out. I'm going to have to have a talk with her later today.

"your engaged" I mouthed

and she nodded her head

"I'll tell you details later." she said smiling

God Emma's lucky we were only in 11th grade and the man that she loved proposed to her I so want her life for a day no maybe like forever. I didn't even know they were going out thats what bugs me.

_"We promised eachother it's till the end now with spinning empty botles it's the five of us...."_ Crap it's still stuck in my head "

Spike Came and gave me a hug and then she looked at me

"God your beautiful" she said

It kind of creeped me out but hey it was a compliment

"Thankyou?" I kind of asked

"Well Snake told me that you had a talk and so I guess your calling me mom?" she asked

"Yeah I'm going to call you mom" I said

"Come on Manny I have to show you your room" Emma said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs.

She showed me her room it had Emma in yellow on the door, and turtle and aligator stickers on the letters. She opend her door and it was so cool and preaty it had a wild life background I mean with the trees and everything and it had monkeys hanging on branches from the ceeling it was so Emma.

"Wow Emma it's so...so....so..you." I said astonished at what I saw.

"I know it took days to put together." she said "Now let me show you your room" she said showing me to the next room

We got to my room it had Manny on my door in pink. my favorite color with kissy mark stickers on the Manny

We got inside and Tinker-Bell was on my lip shaped bed wearing the pink outfit Craig got her on that Chirstmas. God I think that if they knew where that outfit came from they wouldn't have put it on her on the day that I came back.

"Tink" I yelld running for the dog it licked my face."Oh I missed you Tink" I said giving her a hug

I looked at my walls they had lip marking all over them like someone took pink lipstick and put it on and kissed my wall

"Oh my gosh Emma the wall paper is so...so...so..." I started but she inturupted me

"So you" she said

"Yeah so me" I said looking around and then I looked at Emma "Emma sit with me." I said patting a seat for her to sit on.

She came over God she was preaty I can see why JT proposed

"God Emma your...your getting married" I sqwealed "Whens the wedding, and why didnt' you tell me before?" I asked

"I know...after we graduate and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfterble." she said

"I wouldn't feel uncomfertable I would have been happy for you and JT...but how come I didnt' notice when you came to give me my homework." I asked

"Because I would take off the ring and put it in my pocket when we came to see you." she said

"Oh Emma..your my sister...I would have been happy." I said smiling

We talked for hours and hours about the randomist things and it was like 9 and mom came in the room to tell us that we had to go to sleap. So Emma left. Next thing I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00 and I couldn't get to sleap. I was so happy that my room was downstairs I put on my slippers and opend my window and snuck out. I needed to see Craig no matter what my plan was I was tempted to see him. I walked and it got really chilly at night. I mean really chilly I as so cold but I kept on walking I finally got to his garadge great he was their and it looked like he was playing his guitar I opend the door just a little and went in I wanted to suprise him because I told Emma and JT not to tell anyone I was coming home. I thought Craig was alone but then I saw Paige get up from his lap I can't belive she was their she streched I think she was sleaping. She looked over at me and I had tears steraming down my face why why out of all the days I had to talk to Craig why would she be their.

"Manny?" she said confused

Craig looked at Paige like she was crazy

"What are you talking about Manny's in prison" Craig said

"No she's not...she's right there" she said and she pointed at where I was

_"These silly little wounds would never mend I fell so far from where I've been so I go...." _I was still thinking of that song.

Craig looked at me "Manny" he whisperd

"I'm back" I whisperd tears still streaming down my face


	3. The Best Two Hours Of My Life

Chapter 2- Best Two Hours Of My Life

OK that is what I didn't want to happen thank God it didn't this is what happend from when I walked into his garadge

It was really cold and I didn't see anyone but I guess he got a tv in there and then I saw Craig sleaping on the couch I guess he was watching it. There was a home video of me and Craig at Angies bithday party. I was feeding him bithday cake. We looked so happy together like nothing could break us apart.

"Say hi to the cammera Manny" Joey said

"Hi to the cammera Manny" I said and I waved

I had frosting all over my face. But no matter how dirty I looked I was still happy being with Craig. I watched the rest of the video there was like 30 minuets minuets left anyway there was that day when I spent Christmas with him. God I looked so happy when I got Tinkerbell but Craig didn't look happy with his gift. And then I rember when I was sitting on the other side of the room when Angie was opening his gift from me and he whisperd Olive Juice and I said it back because when you say Olive Juice it looks like your saying I Love You and they actually got that on tape how cute . I took out the tape and it said "The good old days with me and Manny" wow does he fall asleap watching this stuff. I thought that he hated my guts. I put the movie in and it started playing again. I looked at him he looked so cute a sleap. cI just wanted to crawl in there with him and pretend like nothing happend like I didn't kill Ashley like we were still going out.

"Craigy" I whisperd

He just stirred

"Craigy" I whisperd again

He groaned and turned the other way

"Craigy" I whisperd again

"Craigy only Manny calls me that but Manny's not here so I must be hearing things...I mean if she was out of jail it's not like she would come here...I messed up with her and I won't see her again even if she's out." he said I guess he was talking to himself

"Craigy" I whisperd again

"Oh my God Craig Manny's not here." he said he turned the other way and he saw me "Manny?" he whisperd

"Suprise" I whisperd smiling

"No this isn't happening you....your in Jail..this is a dream" he said slapping himself "This is all a dream"

"No it's not" I said and I took my hand and caressed his cheek "I'm here I'm real this isn't a dream" I said shaking my head

"Yes it is Manny isn't here she's gone" he said starting to tear up "This is a dream I've had to many times wake up Craig"

"Craigy I..I would have come back to you if I was out of jail...I would have come back and I did and now I'm here..for you" I said

"Manny?" he said confused

"Yes it's me" I said smiling

"God I missed you Manny" he said giving me a hug

"It's going to be ok I'm here" I said rocking him back and forth

Wow this is a big diffrence from when I was in court then he was all your dumb you whore but now he's all I need you and this is perfect because I don't have to pretend like I don't care for him anymore we can be together but maybe I do because what if he's just acting so I don't care for him right. So we were like that for like 4 more minuets and then he got out of the hug and looked at me.

"Wow you look diffrent." he said

"So do you...you look older." I said

"You look hotter" he said

He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him back. Stupid I know

"Craig..you can't..you have a girlfriend Paige." I said choking out the words girlfriend and Paige

"So..I want you don't you want that" he said leaning in for another kiss

"No Craig actually.....actually I came here...I came here....to tell you that I just wanted us to be friends" I said I just wanted to be friends I said really fast

"Maybe this will change your mind" he said smiling

He grabbed his guitar and a piece of paper with a lot of I 3 Manny on it

"I need you now but your locked up

There air's so cold with out your warmth

I feel alone even though I have a giflriend

So how about I get you out and we run

So lets run

Run away from society

Lets run

So it can just be you and me

Lets run

So we can live together forever you and me

So lets run

There was never a day when I didn't think of you

There was never a second when you wern't on my mind

There was never a time when I didn't see you in the crowd

There was never a phrase when I didn't called Paige your name

There was never a time when I regreated saying I love you

So lets run

Run away from society

Lets run

So It can be just you and me

Lets run

So we can live together forever you and me

So lets run

I love you more then anything

I love you more then you can imagine

I love you more then the sun and the sky put together

But your not here...

So lets run

Run away

Lets run

So it can be just you and me

Lets run

So we can live forever together you and me

So lets run "

Wow the song was really touching but I couldn't let it get to me...not now...God why is he so hot and irrisistble

"Did it help change your mind" he asked making that so confused look he always does

"No...but it was still sweet" I said God it was so hard to say that

"Manny what is up with you ?" he asked "You confuse me first you kill a girl just to get with me and then now that I want you, you don't want me anymore" he said

"Craig I thought alot while I was in jail..alot " I said "And I figured that you didn't love me anymore so I made my self not to like you" I said that was a major lie

"Manny please for old times sakes?" he asked

"I'm sorry Craig I think I shoud leave." I said getting up

"Manny please no." he said grabbing my arm

"Craig let go " I said trying to pull my arm out of his grip it was hard enough for me to pretend like I didn't like him anymore

"I've been waiting 5 long months to do this" he said and he pulled me and I fell on the couch with him and he forcingly kissed me

At first I tried to pull him off but I missed Craig so much that I just could'nt help my self and I kissed him back so we were making out when all the sudden someone opend the door.

"Craig I'm sorry about our fight today you were right I..I coiuldn't sleap because I just wanted to tell you" Paige said

**PAIGE SAID SHIT PAIGE WAS HERE WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO **I just stayed quiet

"God Craig your still watching that movie of you and Manny...get over it Craig she's not here she's in Jail It's just you and me baby" she said coming closer to us

Then she saw me on top of Craig with kising marks like my room all over his face

"Craig how could you " she said I could see tears starting to form

"Paige I can explain" he said

"You better have a good explanation" she said turning red "God Manny first my hunny bee Spinner and now Craig can't you just leave other peoples stuff alone" she said turning extra red

"I think I should go " I said and I got up

"I think you should go too Manny" she said

And I left. Normaly I would think that I would end up in tears after something like this but I was really happy you know and I didn't cry I went home and snuck through the window again . I looked at the time and it was 1:00 wow that was the best 2 hours of my life.


	4. I'm Going To Get You back

Chapter 5- I'm Going to Get You Back

**For those of you who think that I'm only doing this to get Manny and Craig together is not true so read on ok!!! And those of you havn't thankyou : ) **

I was at my new locker back at Degrassi school was over and I was putting my stuff away I tried to avoied her as much as possible but it wasn't working. . When Paige comes up to me. Tinker-bell starts barking but I grab her mouth.

"Paige what happend the other day..." I started but she inturpted me

"Your a life runiner Manny" she said

"What?" I said

"Your a life ruiner...first you kill my best friend. Then you make out with her boyfriend after her funneral at her room.Then you go out with her boyfriend. Then you took my Spinner away from me.....Th..." She said but it was my turn to interupt her

"What are you talking about I took Spinner..you were the one who dumped Spinner to get with Craig after he broke up with me." I said

"Yeah I broke up with Spinner because somehow you brainwashed his mind like you do to every other guy I mean I heard him talking to Jimmy one day saying he was going to break up with me to go out with you." she said "Anyway then you threten to kill me and now, now your trying to take Craig away from me." she said almost starting to tear up. "It's like everything I have you have to take away from me...can't you just leave my stuff alone." she said

"Paige thats not true ..." I whisperd with concern I tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away.

I was trying to be a diffrent nicer Manny

"Don't touch me, don't act all goody goody like your God or something because you're not." she said

And then she walked up to me.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell your going to pay for every last tear that I've cried from what you did to me." she said

"Is that a threat" My voice cracked when I said that

"Absoultly" and she walked away.

I was scared. Paige was like the most popular girl in school she could have had everyone agains me in a blink of an eye. I didn't want to go to Emma because then she would have known I was gone yesterday. So I went to the last person I knew I could trust.

"Craig Craig stop let me talk to you." I said while chasing him down the hall

"Oh hi Manny I didn't see you there." he said smiling at me

"Craig..." I started out of breath "what...did...you...explain to...Paige...the other day?" I asked. What would he have said to make her flip on me like that

"Nothing after you left she came and gave me a hug and I was about to explain but she told me I didn't have to explain anything and that it was all your fault and she was going to make you pay for what you did to her." he said

"An...and your just going let her do it." I asked

"Yeah..I mean it is Paige if you get on her bad side she can get the whole world against you in less then a blink of an eye." he said

"Craig...she can...I don't know get someone to kill me I'm scared." I said

He shrugged

"Craig " I said "I'm scared your one of my closed friends what do I do?" I said and I gave him a hug but he pushed me off of him

"Craig" I said

"We're in school Manny not in school" he said

"What do you mean not in school we are friends....I stated that yesterday." I said "I don't like you anymore so what is wrong with a hug." I asked

"People..people will just talk ok" he said

"Talk about what there is nothing to talk about when we're just friends" I said

"I..I got to go Manny" he said and he walked out the doors

"Craig" I said


	5. So Unclean

Chapter 5- So Unclean

Craig called my house when I got home from school. I went over he said he really needed to talk to me. He said it was a big emergancy and told me to meet him in the garadge. So I went in there as fast as I could to see what the big problem was.

"Manny about earlier today I'm sorry..I was just I don't know acting dumb." he said

"Ok" I said "Was that the emergancy?" I asked

"Manny just admit it you want me don't you" he said

"Craig I don't want you" I said

"Manny come on just say it..I did one of the bigest things on Earth I forgave you for killing my girlfriend..killing my girlfriend I mean you could at least I don't know do something for me." he said

"Craig I know forgiving me for killing your girlfriend is big but that was your decison I didn't ask you to forgive me." I said

"Manny just pay me back do something for me." he said

"How do you want me to pay you back?" I asked

"Just give me what I've been longing for forever" he said

"What exactly is that a hot dog?" I asked

"No you" he said

"Craig I can't ok" I said

"You don't have to do anything but devour your body to me." he said smiling

"Craig this is wrong I should go" I said starting to walk out

He grabbed my arm gave me a hug and started rubbing my hair

"Craig stop..stop I don't want to" I said

"Oh Manny how I have longed to do this to you" he said trying to take off my shirt

"Craig stop" I said pulling my self off of him he was making things worse just leave me alone I don't like you

He grabbed me again

"Bitch do as I say" he said

"Craig..your scaring me" I said

"I..I'm sorry." he said "I was just I don't know come sit down with me" he said while pulling me to the couch

"Craig I should go" I said trying to let go of his strong grip

"No your not Manny" he said

"Craig let go your hurting me" I said almost crying

"Manny I've tried to be nice but now I'm going to be mean I'm going to get what I want." he said

**AND THEN HE RAPED ME **

That was the most terrible days of my life.

**Authors Note- **

**This is all a story ok I love Craig and Jake Epstiene to death ok so don't think I'm like against him :) **


	6. Rumors

Chapter 6- Rumors

I was still scared of what Paige said even though she said it like a month ago. I didn't want to be hated for something I didn't do and now that Craig raped me I feel worse.

I sat next to Liberty since Emma was sitting next to JT when we were taking our test in Science . Liberty would just stare at me

"Liberty what are you staring at." I whisperd

"Nothing" she said and she looked back at her paper

Did she know something? She started looking at me again first I started to ignore her but it got really annoying

"Liberty what are you staring at." I whisperd

"Manny no talking " Mrs.Hatzilakossaid

"Sorry" I said and smiled

I tried to ignore Liberty but she would just keep on staring at me and then my arm

"Take a picture it will last longer." I hissed

"Is it true.." she asked

"Is what true?" I whisperd

"Oh nothing" she said and she looked back at her paper.

"Liberty is what true" I whisperd

"Liberty...Liberty." I whisperd

"Manny I said quiet" Ms. Hatzilakos said

I stayed quiet the rest of the time but it botherd me what was she talking about? class was finally over and Liberty was walking out the door

"Liberty" I yelld

She turned around.

But Emma came and started talking to me so she left

"So Manny how do you think you did on the test?" she asked

"I don't know I kept on getting in trouble for talking so I think she will dock me some points." I said while shrugging

"Really I think I did really god." she said

God here she goes again when ever I put my self down she always starts talking about how perfect she is.

"Um..Emma have you ever...have you been hearing anything about me?" I asked Maybe Emma herd something

"God..I was told not to mention it." she said

"What is it..your my sister tell me." I said

"I herd some people talking.ok they told me" she said

"Talking about what? What did they tell you?" I asked

"They said that..they said that....yo..you threatend to kill your self because you couldn't stand living in our house." she said starting to tear up

"Emma...you...you know thats not true right...you know that I wouldn't say that" I said starting to tear up also

"I...I want to belive that you wouldn't say something like that...but you have said preaty harsh things before Manny...and if you didn't like our house you could have told us we could change but I don't like that you have to tell other people and they make up lies about it." she said tears still streaming down her face

"Emma...it's not true...I would never ever say anything like that " I said

"This is why I wasn't supposed to mention anything I tried to keep this to myself." she said walking away

"Emma where are you going" I asked

She turned around and looked at me

"Manny how could you be so cold to say something like that." she said

"What are you talking about..Emma it's not true" I said

"I don't know what to belive." she said and left

That just ruined my day my whole day. At lunch I sat a lone because no one would sit by me. When I went to one table they would move to another. I ran into the bathroom and ate my lunch in there

"Manny" someone said

"What do you want" I replied crying

"Manny is it true?" that oh so familer voice asked

"Is what true liberty?" I asked

"Is it true that..that you cut." she asked

"I don't cut who told you that?" I asked trying not to cry

"I've already talked to Ms. Sulva " she said

"I don't need the counciler I want to know who told you" I asked her

"She wants to talk to you.." she said

"Liberty I didn't ask if she wanted to see me I asked who told you" I said opening the bathroom door.

"It...it was Paige" she said

"And your going to belive everything Paige says"I said

"Well she is Paige." she said

"So what if she's Paige I'm Manny your Liberty just because she's Paige means she's the most powerfull person in the world?" I asked

Then someone came in

"Manny hi my name is Mrs. Sulva I know that a lot has been going on with you and I want you to come and talk with me ok." she said

"You don't know a thing about me so you should just shut up and mind your own bussiness. " I said

"I know your very stressd Manny and ..." she said but I interupted her

"The only reason why I would be stressed is because your here." I said and I pushed her out of the way and left.


	7. I've Gone Crazy

Chapter 7- I've Gone Crazy

I cut before. I know I told you guys that right.The marks..the marks are gone now.But in jail I just couldn't controll my pain in there so I cut again but those cuts were almost unnoticble now so how could they have known? I was scared and confused and didn't know what to do. I knew that if I went to Craig he would be like.. I don't know say.. we can't talk in public but yet he can still rape me that suprises me alot since you know it's Craig. oh yeah did I tell you I'm pregnant yeah great huh now who are they going to blame when my stomach gets big defintly not Craig. Since he's Paiges boyfriend and know ones going to belive because know one wants to be hated by Paige. Now Emma's mad at me for nothing. I mean didn't she get it before....Paige isn't always right and she will do anything to hurt her enimes but since she is so caught up in trying to be her best friend she choose what Paige said over what I said and has been ignoring me ever since even though we live together. Everyone has been ignoring me ever since they think I'm crazy, they started whispering about me in the hallways when I walk by and they glare at me. I've been hearing that people think that I was in a mental hospitol instead of jail, people say I'm anorexic or baulimic, people say I'm a lesbo, people think I cut like Ellie. I mean Ellie came up to me durning lunch when I was sitting alone and asked if I wanted to talk about my cutting problem. I just looked at her and left. I sit by myself at lunch now..it's either outside or in the bathroom because there is no room in the caffateria. I talk to myself now, I mean I make the dumbest jokes and laugh at myself. I'm alone and affraid I mean even baby Jack won't even talk to me I don't even see that same gleam and beem I used too from him. I'm one of the biggest outcast of school now I have gone so low that Rick is cooler than me. I swear I am depressd but I don't want to tell anyone it's not like they would look at me or even listen. I swear I am going crazy. But I'm not the only one that thinks that.

I was in the hall way walking to my next class when Mr. Right aka Craig comes up to me and starts talking.

"Hey" he said

I tried to avoid eye contact with him I mean just looking at him made me sick now so I just looked down at the ground

"Why such a long face?" he asked

I staied quiet and kept on looking at the ground

"Manny..earth to Manny" he said

"Oh are you talking to me" I asked

"Yeah there is only two people in this hallway and thats you and me." he said

I looked up and around and saw that know one else was in the hallway that was weird but I looked back at the ground.

"Oh...Are you talking to me because Queen Elizabeth isn't standing her with you." I said still walking and facing the ground.

"No..I'm talking to you because I want to I wouldn't care if "Queen Elizabeth" as you call her was here I still want to talk to you." he said

"Are you sure because it seems like when Queen Elizbeth is here you ignore me mock me and spit on me but when she's gone you suduce me try to kiss me and rape me." I said

"Manny you know you still love me so it's not rape " he said

"Craig I don't know if I love you or not I most likaly don't...but I do know that I said no that day" I said glaring at him

"Manny come on " he said "Don 't take it so personal it's not like it was your first time"

"Craig do you rember the effects from last time." I said "Do you rember how hurt I was for months over Alyssa"

"It was just a year" he said

"Just a year...was that all it was to you...because you wern't the one that..." I started but he stooped me

"Manny...Manny..we had this talk before the whole you wern't the one who saw your baby die you wern't the one that..blah blah blah" he said "It's not like it's going to happen again there is no baby right." he said

"Are you sure" I said

"Are you sure what are you talking about." he asked

I was going to answer but then someone tapped me on the shoulder

"Hello Manny" a deep voice said

"Oh my gosh" I said turning around "Hi..Mr. Raditch"

A lady with a white outfit on that had the name tag Marcy on it was standing next to him she had a suitcase in her hands. She looked like one of those ladies who worked with crazy people. Why is she at our school?

"Manny this Marcy she works at the health for teens it's a place that help teens with there problems...she's going to take you away...it's ok we've already talked to your mom and dad about it." he said

"What are you talking about Mr. Raditch" I asked

"Manny we've been hearing stories and we have come to the decison that you need help." he said

"Need help...Mr. Raditch I'm fine.." I said

"Just come with me Manny....I know it's going to be hard." Marcy said

"Mr. Raditch are you sending me to a nut house...a crazy place...a mental institute." I asked

"Your going to get help" Marcy said

"Mr. Raditch don't don't do this to me" I said about to cry "I'm fine I'm not crazy don't, don't, don't please" I said

Craig was just standing there watching me cry

"Craig do something tell them I'm not crazy" I said

"Thank you Craig you can go now." Mr. Raditch said and handed him 20 bucks

"Thank you why are you saying thankyou?" I asked I was confused

"Manny are you pregnant?" he whisperd

I didn't care if I was pregnant right now I wanted to get Marcy off of me

"Craig tell her to let me go tell her to leave me alone." I said crying

"Manny" he said

"Craig tell her to leave me alone tell her to let go" I said

Craig just walked away

"Craig I loveyou" I said maybe then he will tell them I'm not crazy

He was at the end of the halway and he staired at me

"Well I've been thinking a lot tese past few days and you really hurt me..by telling me you didn't love me so sorry Manny" he said just standing there

He stood there and watched me while I screamed his name over and over louder and louder echoing through the halways

"Craig..." I would scream "Craig come get me please come help me I love you...Craig Craig" I kept on screaming with out stopping

I finally got out of Marcy's grip and started running but there were more than just one person there. There were alot in every corner and one grabbed me and the other one braught out a needel and gave me a shot. I started to feel really sleapy but I kept on saying it

"Craig..Craig come get me please come help me I love you...Craig...Craig" I said untill I finally passed out.


	8. Mommy

Chapter 8- Mommy

**5 years later **

I was in there for 5 years I have been injected with so many things I can't even keep trap of what there names are. I live with accual crazy people and I swear I'm about to die. My life is depressing well even more depressing since I got here. I made friends with a girl named Charleen and she's really nice. Except for when she starts yelling at you for no reason. We would be talking about life and then she'll start yelling at me for doing absoultly nothing and then they have to take her away and give her her shots. I'm also friends with my room mate Lucy. She's a religous freak. She's always praying and saying the rosary and stuff. I mean she called me the devil once because I told her about my past. An ibsted of calling me Manny she's calls me slut. The only day of the week that I turley enjoy is Friday because Destiny comes to visit me. Destiny is my baby girl born on January 24, 2005. Now she's 5 and she's as preaty and jumpy as anyone could be just seeing her hair makes me smile she's my pride and joy. Everyone wanted me to have an abortion again but I said no I was not going throgh with again. I didn't tell anyone what happend between me and Craig that day I saidwe got drunk one night and made magic.

"Manny, Craig and Destiny are here to see you" said nure Cyndie

"She's here great I have to give her, birtday gift " I said while running over to my bed side " Cyndie Can you um grab the cake out of the fridge and bring it in the visiting room for me please"

"Sure" she said while walking out the door

I grabbed a box and ran out of the room and ino the visiting room I sat down on the chair and waitid for Destiny to come in. She opend the door and I smiled

"Mommy, Mommy" she yelld while running towards me with her arms wide and open

She looked so cute her curly brown hair swaying her preaty brown eyes she reminded me of a cuter form of Angie.

"Mommy today is my birthday." she said

I got up and gave her a hug

"I know sweaty" I said

"I'm this many" she said holding up her hand "My teacher says it's five." she said

"Yeah your five" I said giving her a huge smile

"Where's the birtday girl" Cyndie said

"I am I am " Destiny said waving her hand in the air

"Really" she said "Your the birthday girl"

"Yeah I'm this many" she said holding up her hand

"Wow your five almost as old as me" Cyndie said and she left with a wink

Cyndie was Destiny's favorite nurse here

I sang happy birthday to her and gave her her gift.

"Wow mommy it's a barbie dream house" she said smiling in aw "I love it mommy" she said giving me a hug "Thankyou"

"Your welcome" I said sqweezing her tighter

"Mommy I still hug Teddie" she said

"You do?" I asked

Teddie was a Teddie bear I had gotten her last year I have the exact same one I told her that if she ever wants to talk to me she should talk to Teddie and I'll be listining and if she ever misses me or wants to give me a hug she should hug Teddie and she'll feel me. And vice versa so if I ever want to talk to her I'll just talk to Teddie and if I ever miss her or want to give her a hug I hug Teddie. I sleap with Teddie even just to think of my daughter.

"Yeah I sleap with him I take him to school and I take him grocery shopping with mommy Paige and I take Teddie everywere so It'll be like your with me." she said "I I even take Teddie to the bathroom"

"Yup where ever you take Teddie I'll be right there with you" I said

"People in school say I'm to old for Teddie and that they threw there dolls and Teddie bears away a long time ago." she said "People in school also make fun of me for having a crazy mommy they say that you are dumb and retarted and that there parents want them to stay away from you because my mommies a slut. I don't even know what that means but it must be bad if Mommy Paige says it to"

"Mommy Paige said something about me being a slut" I asked

"Yes last night she was talking to daddy and they thought I was sleaping but I was really going to go in there room because I was scared but I heard her say that he shouldn't waste his time taking me to see that slut Manny anymore...she thinks it's a waste of time" she starting to cry

"Did daddy say anything" I said

"Yes...he said that she shouldn't call you a slut because your the mother of his baby and if she did it again he would personaly hurt her" she said

There was a long silnce

"Mommy I don't think your a slut " she said smiling

"Thank you baby" I said giving her a hug "Thats all that matters in the world...do you know what I have to talk to your daddy so can you send him in here." I asked

"Yeah " she said

"I love you mommy" she said

"I love you to" I said giving her another hug and then I gave her a kiss "See you next week...I'll have your daddy bring your toy out for you ok" I said smiling

"Ok" she said and she left, she was gone for another week another long week.

Craig came in

"Hey Manny..are they treating you nice...do you need me to complain to you?" he asked

"No Craig sit down" I said

"I need to get out of here Craig I need to be out of the place or else I really am going to go crazy" I said

"I know Manny I'm trying to work on it" he said

"Craig please just hurry up this place scares me and 5 years in here already is bad I would have rather gone to Jail then this" I said about to cry

"Don't cry Manny " he said giving me a hug

"I've just been here since I was 15 and now I'm 20 , I I can't I can't handle it, I just need to get out" I said

"I'm trying ok Manny" he said

"Ok " I said wwiping my tears "How's Paige" I asked

"She's fine" he said

"Oh well thankyou Craig" I said smiling

"For what?" he asked

"For still allowing me to see Destiny" I said

"Why would I have stopped" he asked

"Lets just say Destiny over heard Paige saying a few things to you last night" I said

"Oh....your welcome" he said smiling "I've got to go but I'll try harder ok" he said

"Yeah" I said "Her gift is over there" I said pointing to the house

"Ok " he grabbed it and started walking out "Bye Manny" he said and he left.

I was alone in this prison again all alone for another week.


	9. First Destination

Chapter 9- First Destnation

I was in there for another month or two. Destiny still visits me and Paige still talks about me well thats what Destiny tells me. Craig is trying to get me out **still** but it's **still **not working, but hey I can't complain because at least he was trying. I've been thinking of ways that would get me out for about **5 years** and I think I finally figured one out. There is this gaurd named George who is not ugly but not extremly hot. George is alway flirting with me constantly but I never flirt back because I don't want to be more than friends. George goes to Mc Donalds during his break and always brings me something not like half a burger but like meals and fries and stuff like that. I feel bad because he's always flirting but I don't find him attractive enough to flirt back. I meanhe's always telling me that once I get out of here he's goingto take me out to dinner. Tonight I have to do something that I never thought I would do. Flirt with George.

I knew that George was working tonight from like 11pm to 7am so I had to work fast. When mostly everyone was sleaping. I left the room and went into George's office praying that he was in there. Luckly he was and I tiptoed in there. I was wearing really sexy langura that Craig got me for my 16th b-day. It was a joke don't worry. It was pink and kind of see through but it's not that bad only when you walk around so I won't walk around him that much.

"Hey George" I said very cheerfully

"Hey Manny" He said still looking at his computer screen He was playing some game on cartoon network how childish. "Hold on"he said putting up one finger " I just have to click out of this"

"So what do you want" He turned around and looked at me and then rubbed his eyes and looked at me again. He wasn't that bad looking if you like the nerdy type of guy well very nerdy type of guy.

"Ma...Ma..Manny" he said "Wh...what are you doing here...in that?"

"Oh George we've been playing these silly games for to long." I said walking closer to him

"Ma..Manny you should go back to your room with Lucy." he said he was shaking

"I don't want to I want to be right here with you." I said in a very sexy voice

He started rubbing his leg with his hand really fast. I guess he was nervouse. He lookes sweaty to gross. I sat on his lap.

"I want you George" I whisperd

His leg started moving up and down really fast with me on it so I held on to his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"I want you real..real bad" I said

God this was so gross he looked like I don't know Rick.

"Manny this isn't a good time" he said his voice sqweeked

"But I want you now" I whisperd

"Manny this isn't.." he started to yell "Manny this isn't a good time." he said a little quieter

I was so scared it wasn't funny. I thought that if he looked like Rick he might act like Rick and shoot me just like he did Spinner.

"Fine can I just give you a little hug and kiss?" I asked in a baby voice

I didn't even wait for an answer I did anyway and left

"See you later George...you lost your chance" I said and I smacked my but

As I walked out of the room I swear I could hear him say "God Dammnit I messd up "

I know you guys are thinking why the hell did she just kiss that icky gross smelling guy that looked like that fagot Rick for. What the hell did I get out of it right?

Aha I for one am not stupid. Although it was very painful for me to even touch him more the less let him look at me with thatunderwear on I got his keys. I got the keys to his car and I knew exactly wich one it was because he had taken me for a spin once late at night when he wasn't supposed to he called it "Hanging out" but I know he really thought of it as a date.

I grabbed the already packed bag under my bed. I put on a hat and I had my hair down. I wore blacktenni's and an all black outfit. It looked really mystirious I felt like I was a robber. It was like three nowand I knew that George was sleaping so I snuck out. I opend the front door of the building and an alarm went off so I hid. George came by but not soon after George came he was gone and I foulbd the key this time I got out and I was free finally free. I went to Georges car and put my stuff in the back. I started the car and left. It took me to realize I was finally out of that crazy place. First destination Craig and Paige's place.


	10. Free

Chapter 10- Free

I was so scared that I was going to get caught but I wasn't. I guess George didn't notice his keys were gone yet. I wasn't the best at driving because I only had my permit since I was put in that nut house when I was 15 but I wasn't that bad. I opend my bag and grabbd the piece of paper with Destiny's adress on it. I put it in my mouth and I grabbed Teddie out of the bag.

"I'm coming ok Destiny.mama's coming to get you" I said and then I put the bear back in the bag.

I got to their houde and parked the car in the driveway and walked to the back yard. I knew there was an open window because Destiny told me that they purposly left a window unlocked just in case one of them got locked out and no one was home. So I went into the house it was really warm and smelt really bad because it smelt like Paige. I took off my shoes and walked up stairs. It was like 4 in the morning now. I found my way around and found Destiny's room. I didn't have time to pack her stuff because I really had to go fast. I looked at her she looked so sweet. She had teddie in her arms. I pulled the covers off her really slowly and started to pick her up.

"Daddy I don't want to wake up" she said rubbing the sleap from her eyes.

I shushed her

she opend her eyes "Mommy" she yelld with joy"Mommy what are you doing here?" she asked

I coverd her mouth with my hands

"Mommy is not supposed to be here" I whisperd "And mommy will have to go back if you don't stay quiet ok"

she nodded and we stepped out of her door

"I'm coming Destiny" Paige said walking out of her room "Manny?" she said in disbelife

She looked the same exactly the same.

"Hi Paige" I said with a cheesy smile

"A..am I dreaming right now....or are you really holding my daughter." she said her eyes were really big

"Paige this is not your daughter." I said

"If it's not my daughter than who's daughter is it?" she asked

"It's.my daughter" I said "You can't have kids Paige"

Paige had this disese that causes her not to have kids. To make a long story short. Craig dumped her for like a month after I went into that nut house and Paige got depressed and started doing stuff with guys key word **guys** and she ended up with some STD she's cured of it so she can like still do stuff with Craig without him getting this STD it's just she can't have kids because of it.

"How can it be your daughter when I'm the one that raised her...I don't see you going to her parent teacher confrencess..or helping her with her homework at school.... I don't see you taking her to the doctor when she's sick...I don't see you buying her food when she's hungry..." she said but she stopped.

She ran away and came back I know perfect chance for me to escape right

"I hope you know I called the police and they are on there way." Paige said

Craig came in the room

"Ma..Manny..what are you doing here?" he asked

"Craig..I had to get out of that place I have to start a new life...I need to go with my daughter." I said

"Craig she calls her..her daughter." Paige said

"It is her daughter." Craig said

"But Craig..." she said "She wants to take her away...away from us did you not hear her say I need to go with my daughter"

"I herd her say it" he said

"Arn't you going to stop her?" she asked

"No" he said

"No" we both said together

"So...so your letting me take Destiny" I asked

"Yeah you have sufferd way to much Manny" he said "You need to get out of here."

"Am I dreaming" I said

"No Manny go" Craig says "Go before the cops come"

"Craig" Paige wined "She is not going with our daughter I did not pay that nut house 300bucks a month to keep her in their for nothing"

"What did you say?" Craig asked

"I love you" She said

"Go hurry up Manny" he said

I put Destiny down and walked up to Craig

"I'm sorry for everything Craig..and I'll try calling you .....I..I love you." I said and I gave him a kiss

I started to tear up no mater how much I hated Craig he kept on finding ways back into my heart.

"Go before I change my mind." he said

I picked up Destiny and I started running downstairs to where I came in and grabed my shoes. And I went back up stairs to the front of the door.

Paige and Craig followed after me the sun was starting to come up to.

"Bye mommy Paige bye daddy" Destiny said while waving

"Bye pumpkin" Craig said waving

We got in the car and started driving away Paige started running after us but stopped and shook her fist in the air screaming

"I'm going to get my baby back."

We where driving away as far as we could It was around eight now and Destiny fell asleap. I was sure I was at my destination I rolled down my window and looked at a security officer lady

"Welcome to the United States of America" she said

Then I knew that I did reach my destination I knew I was free


	11. Note Thing

Good or Bad story I don't know tell me. It seemed like a lot of people liked it. I will make a third part to this story right about now. So I'll be writing to you guys later

Luv Ya

xoxoxo

Ashley Akwa aka Cassiesteelefan120


	12. Another Note Thing

Just made the first chapter for the third part it's called Hot In the States so check it out.


	13. Another Note Thing

Just made the first chapter for the third part it's called Hot In the States so check it out.


End file.
